Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens
Het Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens (Engels: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures) is het op één na grootste departement van het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Het is verdeeld in drie afdelingen, genoemd naar de drie categorieën van magische wezens: Wezen, Dieren en Geesten. Tevens omvat het de Contactpunten Kobolden en Centauren. Nadat ze was afgestudeerd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus heeft Hermelien Griffel korte tijd op dit departement gewerkt, voordat ze overstapte naar het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving. Afdelingen Het departement bevindt zich op de vierde verdieping van het Ministerie van Toverkunst en omvat de volgende afdelingen: Afdeling Dieren De Afdeling Dieren is één van de drie afdelingen die onder controle staan van dit departement. Het behandelt alle diensten en problemen met betrekking tot magische wezens die door het Ministerie als "Dieren" zijn geclassificeerd. Afdeling Wezens De Afdeling Wezens is één van de drie afdelingen die onder controle staan van dit departement. Het behandelt alle diensten en problemen met betrekking tot magische wezens die door het Ministerie als "Wezens" zijn geclassificeerd. Afdeling Geesten De Afdeling Geesten is één van de drie afdelingen die onder controle staan van dit departement. Het behandelt alle diensten en problemen met betrekking tot magische wezens die door het Ministerie als "Geesten" zijn geclassificeerd. De reden dat het Ministerie deze afdeling heeft gecreëerd, is omdat het niet schikt wanneer geesten als "wezens" worden geclassificeerd, wanneer ze zich in een "dode" staat verkeren. Contactpunt Kobolden Het Contactpunt Kobolden is het onderdeel van het departement dat zorgt voor de magische economie en de relaties tussen kobolden en tovenaars verbetert. Contactpunt Centauren Het Contactpunt Centauren is het onderdeel van het departement dat zich bezighoudt met relaties tussen tovenaars en centauren. Sinds zijn oprichting heeft geen enkele centaur ooit het contactpunt gebruikt. Binnen het Ministerie is de uitdrukking "iemand naar de centauren sturen" een grap, wat betekent dat de betreffende medewerker op het punt staat ontslagen te worden. Adviesraad Ongediertebestrijding De Adviesraad Ongediertebestrijding biedt hulp bij serieuze Bundimun-plagen in tovenaarswoningen, behandelt ernstige aantastingen door Kontamineten, heeft de verantwoordelijkheid over de Taakeenheid Grauwels (mogelijk) en onderhoudt een roedel van albino bloedhonden om tegen Nogtandsen te kunnen gebruiken. Departement van Verlakking Het Departement van Verlakking is een onderdeel van het departement dat betrokken raakt bij alleen de ergste aanvaringen tussen Dreuzels en magie, wanneer een incident zo overduidelijk magisch van aard is dat Dreuzels dit niet kunnen verklaren. In dergelijke gevallen zal het Departement van Verlakking contact opnemen met de Dreuzelpremier om een niet-magische verklaring voor de gebeurtenis te geven. Bekende medewerkers Newton_Scamander-1.jpg|Newton Scamander Jeff_Rawle_as_Amos_Diggory_(GoF-promo-03).jpg|Barend Kannewasser Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermelien Griffel *Newt Scamander: werkte twee jaar op de Afdeling Herhuisvesting van Huiselfen voordat hij werd overgeplaatst naar de Afdeling Dieren; werd later een gevierd Magizoölogist en auteur van ''Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden''.'' * Barend Kannewasser * Hermelien Griffel: na op het Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens te hebben gewerkt, nam ze uiteindelijk een hogere positie aan binnen het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving en bereikte de positie van plaatsvervangend hoofd tegen 2014. Hermelien werd in 2019 Minister van Toverkunst. Classificatie Ministerie van Toverkunst Het Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens classificeert magische wezens op een schaal van 1 (X) tot 5 (XXXXX) als volgt: * '''XXXXX': Bekende tovenaardoder / onmogelijk af te richten of te temmen * XXXX: Gevaarlijk / vereist specialistische kennis / eventueel handelbaar door bekwaam tovenaar * XXX: Mag geen problemen opleveren voor kundig tovenaar * XX: Onschadelijk / kan als huisdier worden gehouden * X: Slaapverwekkend Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' * ''Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden'' Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia pl:Departament Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami Categorie:Departementen Categorie:Ministerie van Toverkunst Categorie:Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens Categorie:Organisaties